


Language Barrier

by luceskywalker



Series: Assorted RPF [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, if you've never shipped Viggo/Orlando even a little bit then you're wrong, sort of, speaking Danish, things that give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luceskywalker/pseuds/luceskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your boyfriend is quadrilingual, sometimes English isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by this picture: http://humon.deviantart.com/art/I-Love-You-168118212
> 
> This fic is kind of like fairy floss: sweet, but with no real substance. But it's only a drabble, what do you expect? ;)
> 
> Viggo and Orlando are real and so they obviously don't belong to me. I am in no way affiliated with them and no offence is intended.

After a particularly exhausting day of filming, Viggo gratefully fell into bed next to Orlando. He felt ready to sleep forever but Orlando was wide awake, lying on his back and mouthing something to himself.

"Practicing lines?"

Orlando glanced at him, said "No," and kept doing it.

"Gonna tell me what you're doing?"

"No."

Viggo raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Okay. G'Night."

After a moment Orlando said, "hey, Viggo?"

"Yes?"

" _Jeg elsker dig_."

Viggo glanced sharply at Orlando. After a moment he grinned and leaned over the younger man. Their lips almost touched.

" _Jeg elsker også dig_."

Their lips touched.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Jeg elsker dig_ = I love you  
>  _Jeg elsker også dig_ = I love you too


End file.
